Last Night and Good Night
Last Night and Good Night is a story of the final conflict between Linda Flynn and Perseus Flynn. Some of this fanfic are extracted from 200 Story Idea Blasts from Lala. Story During a cold night, Perseus had just arrived home from one of his most important missions of his life. It was very tiring, but at least the whole world is saved from the hands of evil once more. As soon as he opened the door, there was his seemingly disapproving wife, holding something familiar to the secret agent dad. "You know what these are, right?" she inquired. Linda was showing an ID card showing Perseus's face but with a different name. There are also folders of previous missions Perseus had participated, along with photos of Perseus and his fellow, female, secret agent partner who passed away during Perseus's previous mission. "What are these documents mentioning missions and 'Agent P'?" Linda spat, "And who's this girl? Don't tell me that you're a secret agent who cheated on me! You're not a toy designer anymore, right 'Agent P'?" Perseus had faced the most problematic event, even more problematic then preventing Dr. Eye from cutting planet Earth in half. This is his secret agent identity being found out by his own wife! Perseus only stood there, saying no word at all but "I love you and I always will." "Prove it, 'Agent P'." Linda said. "During these years of marriage you rarely showed up, even in our anniversaries! You also didn't attend Candace's school play! You even didn't attend during the Flynn family reunion or the Papadakis family reunion! Were you really part of our family? Apparently not, because families always stick together." Perseus couldn't bare Linda's... lies anymore. It wasn't true to Perseus at all. He loved the family so much. In fact, he did the missions to save their lives, especially after his spy partner died. He clenched his hands, seemingly getting ready for a fist fight. "LISTEN TO ME LINDA!" He roared. "Just because I'm always away from you doesn't mean I hate you! Do you know how happy we were during our teenage years!? Do you remember when we had our first kiss and felt how pleasant it is!? Do you know how much I love you, even changing my last name instead of yours when we married!?" Perseus eyes looked very angry but were shining as he was about to cry. Linda's reaction wasn't what Perseus hoped for, though. "Listen to me, Perseus Flynn né Papdakis! If you want me to forgive you, you shall quit from your secret agent job. If not, we're getting divorced. I'll give you one night to decide." Linda immediately headed upstairs to sleep and left Perseus in a stressed state. Many bad things happened that night. His secret identity was uncovered, Linda threatened him to leave his job, and there was no dinner that night. That's when he remembered that he had an idea to change the recent secret agent into animals and made a machine with his brother Raph. It has been decided. Candace had a hard time sleeping through the noisy noise of shouts of anger. She tried to hug her Ducky Momo doll but it won't help, even after the noise is gone. Al she felt was that she was scared, really scared. She wanted a quiet nice family, not a bad one which is so bad that it would cause explosions throughout the neighborhood. After hours of wide-opened eyes, a door opened and came a man. Candace had already recognize him as her "Daddy" since the arrival of her little brother Phineas. Her dad smiled at her, then he asked "You haven't fall asleep, yet?" Candace nodded her head. In pity, he picked her up and said, "I'll help you with that." He rocked her as if he was rocking a baby, as he sang this beautiful lullaby that she hasn't heard before. It's not "go to sleep, go to sleep" or "rock a by baby on the tree top". It's unique, and she liked it. "Daddy..." Candace called, "Did you fight with Mommy?" Her dad immediately answered, "No, no I didn't." Candace answered, "Then what was that noise that sounded like you and Mommy?" Her dad took a long time figuring out what answer. Then finally, he answered, "We were fighting aliens." "Will you stay here with us?" Candace asked again, making her dad concerned. He has been a secret agent for so long that Candace got worried. "I promise I will." Candace's dad answered. After that he put her back on her bed. "Now get some rest. It's past your bed time now," he greeted before he kissed her on her forehead. Then he went to his son Phineas's room. He looked at Phineas, sleeping like a baby. He held him and cradled him... for the last time. He paid attention to Phineas's cute face, which looked very similar to Perseus', and wondered if he'll be like him when he grows up, or will he even remember his father at all. He put him back into the baby-cage as soon after he kissed him on the forehead. After greeting the last, harsh night with his daughter Candace, and cradled his newborn baby boy Phineas, Perseus brought out his multi-purpose pen and a piece of paper, and wrote: Dear Linda, If you're reading this message, that means I will be gone and will never come back again. I know you've had a very hard time with me, especially when you've found out that I am not really a toy designer, but a secret agent. By result, I should banish from this place. Not only for my own good, but also for yours, honey. Please forget about me, Linda. Marry the guy who you loved and care about when I was away. I know you love him more than me, and so does he, and he'll always be by your side, unlike my irresponsible self. Take care of our children, Candace and Phineas. Calm Candace down, as she seemed to be traumatized by our conflicts, prevent Phineas from any traumatic events, and most importantly, raise them to be good children. These are the last words from me. I really regret about choosing work over family. Who knows, I might have been watching you when you don't know it. Roger out, Perseus He put it on a table in their bedroom. Perseus put on his trench coat and fedora. After that he left the house for good, bringing the sad emotions with him in the rain. Allusions * Across the Second Memory - Linda saying "Were you really part of our family?" is from the short fanfic. * Last Night, Good Night - the title of this fanfic is based on the song sung by Hatsune Miku's title. Category:Lala's Pages Category:Fanon Works Category:Candace Flynn Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Drama